100'000 secondes de bonheur
by Cornedrue
Summary: Après le fameux baiser du tome 6 après le match , Harry emmène Ginny en "escapade"... Rating: M, donc chaud devant...


**Auteur:** Cornedrue

**Avertissement**: MA (18+)

**Spoiler:** T1 à T6, spoiler d'un évènement clé du tome 6

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire.

**Pairing:** Harry-Ginny

**Résumé:** Juste après THE baiser du tome 6, vous savez, celui après le match…

**Date:** novembre 2006, et je le publie 3 ans après...

**Avant propos: **Mon premier MA… chaud devant!

**100'000 secondes de bonheur**

Ginny comprit très bien les signes de celui qui était devenu, à peine trois minutes plus tôt, on ne peut plus officiellement, son petit ami, et elle sortit donc le plus discrètement possible de la salle commune. Harry lui laissa deux minutes d'avance, afin d'attirer le moins possible l'attention sur leur départ simultané.

A peine eut il tourné l'angle du couloir qu'une tornade rousse s'élança sur lui, l'empêchant de la façon la plus douce au monde de prononcer la moindre protestation, si toutefois il avait eu envie de protester. Il savoura pleinement ce baiser, plus intime que le premier, serrant l'élue de son cœur contre lui, laissant ses mains se balader de ses épaules à ses cheveux, de ses cheveux à son dos, de son dos à sa taille, de sa taille à ses fesses… la sentant frissonner sous l'effet combiné de ses mains et du baiser intense qu'ils partageaient. Harry serait bien resté là indéfiniment, bercé par les ronronnements satisfaits du monstre au fond de son ventre, mais il préféra mettre fin à cette étreinte, non seulement pour respirer, mais surtout parce qu'il avait d'autres projets à proposer à sa petite lionne, enfin apprivoisée…

- Gin', ouah… tu es déchaînée…

- Ça n'a absolument pas l'air de te déplaire…

- Absolument pas, sourit-il. Dis-moi, quels sont tes souhaits pour cette fin d'après-midi?

- Je te veux rien qu'à moi! Nous deux, et le soleil! Rattraper le temps perdu…

- Parfait, j'ai ce qu'il te faut alors!

- Quoi? Raconte!

- Ça sera surprise et il faudra me faire confiance!

- Ahhh mais je déteste qu'on pique ma curiosité, se lamenta Ginny avec une petite moue boudeuse.

Harry lui déposa un baiser sur le front, qui eut l'effet escompté.

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant à nouveau. Mais tu as intérêt à ce que la surprise soit à la hauteur mon amour!

- Une surprise made in maraudeurs, tu ne devrais pas être déçue… même si j'avoue que c'est un peu de l'improvisation.

- Ah mais arrête… ma curiosité a les nerfs à vif!

- Pas que ta curiosité, rigola Harry en la faisant frissonner d'un doigt taquin effleurant sa nuque.

Il la lâcha, farfouilla dans son sac, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de poser en revenant de sa retenue, et en sortit sa plume et un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il griffonna rapidement quelques mots.

- Tu fais quoi? demanda Ginny.

- Rien qui te concerne, rigola le brun en rangeant sa plume et en pliant le mot et en le lui tendant.

- Et j'en fais quoi?

- Déjà tu réfrènes ta curiosité, tu ne le lis pas!

- Oh!

- Ensuite, tu vas le confier à Hedwige, qui l'apportera à Hermione. Puis tu vas m'attendre dehors, juste en bas des marches de l'entrée. J'arrive! Et sans poser de question…

- Mais c'est pas juste, chouina la rouquine…

- Je te consolerai tout à l'heure petite chipie, rétorqua Harry.

Il lui déposa encore un baiser sur le front avant de filer dans les escaliers.

Harry se hâtait dans les couloirs. Il savait qu'il n'avait que peu de temps devant lui, car Ginny ne mettrait pas longtemps à arriver devant l'entrée, malgré le détour pas la volière. Il devait à tout prix trouver Dobby. Il se dirigea vers les cuisines en priant qu'il s'y trouve. Il espérait trouver sans problème l'endroit dont lui avait parlé Sirius, à l'époque qui lui semblait déjà si lointaine où son cœur battait pour Cho. Se perdre à l'orée de la forêt interdite avec Ginny n'était simplement pas envisageable. Il faisait des efforts de mémoire pour se souvenir le plus précisément possible des indications que lui avait donné son parrain.

C'est toujours perdu dans ses souvenirs qu'il arriva aux cuisines où, par chance, il trouva Dobby.

- Harry Potter! s'exclama l'elfe.

- Bonjour Dobby. Tu vas bien?

- Dobby va bien Monsieur. Harry Potter a besoin de quelque chose?

- Oui Dobby. J'espère que tu vas pouvoir m'aider.

- Que peut faire Dobby Monsieur?

- J'aurai besoin de certaines choses. Approche…

Dobby s'approcha et Harry lui parla à l'oreille.

- Aucun problème Monsieur, reprit l'elfe. Je vais vous préparer tout cela.

- C'est que je suis assez pressé Dobby, ajouta Harry d'une voix gênée.

- Oh, une demoiselle attend Harry Potter?

- Tu es perspicace Dobby. Alors, combien de temps te faut-il?

- Harry Potter attend deux minutes, Dobby revient!

Et en effet, Dobby revint rapidement, traînant un gros sac à dos qu'il donna à Harry. Après avoir remercié l'elfe, Harry remonta le plus rapidement possible dans le hall, légèrement ralenti par le poids du sac, sortit du château comme un boulet de canon et rejoignit Ginny qui donnait l'impression de commencer à s'impatienter. Il s'excusa de l'attente par un baiser rapide tout en passant sa main sur la nuque de la jeune fille, s'immisçant sous la chevelure rousse et dans le col de sa robe scolaire. Mais les câlins ne suffirent pas à étouffer la curiosité de Ginny qui jeta un regard interrogatif sur le sac.

- C'est quoi? demanda-t-elle.

- Ba ba! Petite curieuse, tu verras bien!

- Mais ça a l'air lourd…

- C'est qu'elle serait perspicace…

- Laisse moi au moins l'alléger d'un coup de baguette, vu que tu es trop occupé pour y penser toi-même!

- Mais que ferais-je sans toi?

Ginny ne répondit pas et lança le sort d'allégement.

Se sentant d'un coup moins chargé, Harry la prit par la taille et l'emmena vers le lac.

- Alors, on va où? insista-t-elle.

- Tu verras bien… et franchement, tu n'as pas mieux à faire de ta bouche que de poser des questions?

La rouquine ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et elle posa aussitôt les lèvres incriminées sur celles du survivant, ce qui eut bien sûr pour effet de ralentir considérablement leur progression.

Après avoir longé pendant plusieurs minutes les rives du lac, ils atteignirent la lisière de la forêt interdite. Ils marchèrent encore un moment entre le lac et la forêt, jusqu'à arriver vers un petit pont en bois enjambant une petite rivière se jetant dans le lac.

- On y arrive, déclara simplement Harry.

Ils traversèrent le pont et remontèrent le cours d'eau sur quelques centaines de mètres. Ginny n'avait rien dit lorsqu'ils étaient entrés en territoire interdit. Ils atteignirent bientôt une falaise qui semblait marquer la source de la rivière. Harry parcourut du regard la falaise, jusqu'à découvrir deux empreintes de main à peine visible pour celui qui ignorerait leur existence. Il prit la main de Ginny et la posa sur une des empreintes et posa la sienne sur la seconde.

- Gin', à trois, dis avec moi la formule de la carte des maraudeurs. Un, deux, trois!

«Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.»

A peine la phrase clé prononcée, il y eut un bruit dans la roche et un passage s'ouvrit devant les deux amoureux. Une fois passée la première surprise, ils s'engagèrent dans le passage, qui se referma derrière eux.

Ils se trouvaient dans une grotte en forme de L. A une des extrémités se trouvait une grande ouverture donnant à première vue sur un lac, et d'où leur parvenait un bruit de chute d'eau. Devant cette entrée, sous une sorte de toit de roche, se trouvait un emplacement aménagé pour y faire un feu. Au fond de la grotte, au-delà de l'angle qu'elle formait, l'entier du sol était recouvert d'un épais tapis de feuilles sèches.

Harry déposa son sac, puis il prit Ginny par la main et l'emmena à l'entrée de la grotte.

- Ho! fit-elle en découvrant le paysage qui s'étendait devant eux.

Harry ne disait rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il remerciait mentalement Sirius d'avoir pensé à lui transmettre cette information tout en admirant le petit coin de paradis qui leur était offert.

Devant la grotte, le terrain descendait en pente douce jusqu'à une plage de sable fin qui bordait un petit lac dont le reste des rives était composé de falaises verticales de plusieurs mètres de haut. Sur la rive opposée, une magnifique cascade dévalait la falaise, créant des remous sur toute la surface du lagon.

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, déclara Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Même pas peur! rétorqua Ginny. C'est quoi la bonne?

- J'espère que tu as terminé tes devoirs, parce que personne ne nous attend avant dimanche soir, et je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer en avance…

- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus, répondit Ginny dans un éclat de rire. Et la mauvaise?

- Les robes scolaires ne sont pas tolérées ici, déclara-t-il sur un ton digne de Minerva McGonnagall récitant un article du règlement, mais avec un clin d'œil.

- Puisque c'est la règle… répondit timidement Ginny.

Elle passa sa robe par-dessus sa tête avec une lenteur calculée et la lança dans l'herbe avec un sourire mutin.

Harry resta scotché quelques secondes, puis il se décida à fermer la bouche, puis à ôter sa propre robe, sous le regard de la rouquine, qui attendait les mains sur les hanches.

Il se sentait très bête en jeans et t-shirt trop grands face à Ginny qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi sexy et de laquelle il n'arrivait plus à décoller les yeux.

Elle portait un pantalon noir taille basse qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes, avec, en guise de ceinture, une cordelette blanche tressée qui soulignait la finesse de son ventre. Le regard d'Harry quitta avec peine l'appétissant nombril, remontant lentement, détaillant le top sans manche très moulant, hypnotisé par les spirales aux différents tons de bleu qui l'ornaient. Entre les deux spirales les mieux placées, il eut du mal à résister à l'envie de plonger dans le décolleté, et c'est en rougissant qu'il regarda enfin son visage, toujours orné du petit sourire mutin qui faisait gronder le monstre logé au cœur de ses entrailles.

Il resta un long moment silencieux, son regard planté dans celui de la rouquine, qui libéra ses cheveux dans un geste à faire fondre même les professeurs de potions les plus froids de la terre avant de s'avancer et de se jeter dans les bras du survivant, qui ne savait déjà plu comment il s'appelait.

- Harry, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille, comme pour le lui rappeler.

Il reprit un peu ses esprits, recula d'un pas et la regarda une nouvelle fois de haut en bas.

- Tu es ravissante, bafouilla-t-il.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en rougissant à son tour.

- Je ne savais pas que votre garde-robe était si bien garnie miss Weasley… Et tu es toujours habillée comme ça sous ta robe?

- C'est la cousine de Michael qui m'a prêté ces habits l'été dernier car je n'avais rien de bien à me mettre pour la soirée à laquelle nous étions invités, et quand elle m'a vue les porter, elle me les a donnés. Et non, je ne suis pas toujours habillée comme ça. J'ai apporté ton mot à Hermione moi-même, et j'en ai profité pour aller me changer…

L'empêchant de parler plus, il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

Leur baiser dura longtemps, comme s'ils évacuaient enfin une vie de patience à attendre ce moment. Ils communiaient en une fusion intense, comme s'ils ne formaient plus qu'un seul corps, chacun laissant ses mains partir à la découverte de celui de l'autre. Ils n'étaient plus que tendresse et frissons, à la fois feu et glace.

Harry était au paradis, et le lieu idyllique n'y était pour rien. Il tenait entre ses mais ce qui était à ses yeux le plus précieux de tous les trésors. Sa main droite caressait la nuque de Ginny tandis que la gauche effleurait du bout des doigts, du bout des ongles, la peau nue du bas de son dos, s'infiltrant parfois sous le tissus léger du top, donnant à la jeune fille des frissons qu'elle répercutait à Harry de ses deux mains qui massaient son cuir chevelu. Pour la première fois de son existence, le jeune homme était heureux de porter des jeans trop grands pour lui, car il est des circonstances où un jeans trop moulant devient un instrument de torture…

Entre deux embrassades fougueuses, Harry couvrit de baisers le visage et le cou de Ginny, qui ne chercha pas à résister, vaincue par ce traitement de choc, qu'elle rendit aussitôt à son inventeur, non sans lui avoir retiré ses lunettes qu'elle déposa sur un rocher avant d'embrasser ses paupières, son front, son nez, ses oreilles, ne laissant pratiquement aucune chance au moindre centimètre carré de peau d'échapper à ce torrent de tendresse.

Ils étaient dans leur bulle de bonheur, et rien ne semblait pouvoir interrompre ce moment, jusqu'à ce que, dans sa fougue, Ginny ne les fasse basculer sur le sol où, emportés par leur élan, ils roulèrent dans la pente douce sans chercher à s'arrêter, jusqu'à se retrouver dans l'eau de façon totalement inattendue.

Ils se relevèrent difficilement, pris d'un interminable fou rire, trempés, dégoulinants, de l'eau jusqu'à la ceinture, découvrant à leur dépend que le lac devenait rapidement profond.

Ginny la première reprit ses esprits et dégagea d'un geste ses cheveux mouillés qui collaient à son visage. Harry retrouva son calme à son tour. Il dévorait Ginny des yeux. Le top de la jeune fille était encore plus moulant maintenant qu'il était mouillé, et il perdait un peu de son opacité, mettant en valeur les formes appétissantes de la rouquine.

Le survivant tendit les bras vers sa princesse avec l'intention visible de reprendre là où leur fou rire les avait interrompus, mais ses bras se refermèrent sur le vide. Ginny lui avait glissé entre les doigts comme une anguille.

- Si tu en veux plus, il faudra le mériter, rit-elle. Attrape-moi si tu peux! ajouta-t-elle en plongeant.

Harry savait pour l'avoir constaté à de nombreuses reprises pendant ses vacances au Terrier, que la rouquine nageait très bien. Lors de leurs batailles dans l'étang tout proche, ils devaient généralement se mettre à trois pour l'attraper et la couler. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas question d'appeler Ron ou les jumeaux à la rescousse! L'idée même le fit sourire. Il n'était pas non plus question de s'avouer vaincu à la première lubie de Ginny. Il plongea donc à son tour et s'appliqua à rattraper la jeune fille qui le narguait à quelques brasses.

Lorsque pour la cinquantième fois, elle lui glissa entre les doigts en riant, il s'éloigna l'air boudeur et rejoignit calmement la plage. Il enleva son t-shirt et son jeans qu'il étala sur un rocher, prit une grande serviette de plage dans le grand sac à dos et s'installa en caleçon au soleil. Feignant d'ignorer la rouquine qui barbotait toujours, il ferma les yeux.

Comme il l'avait prévu, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour qu'une autre serviette soit étendue à sa gauche tandis qu'une tête aux cheveux dégoulinants s'installait sur son torse sans lui demander son avis.

Des doigts fins et mutins commencèrent à se balader sur son ventre et ses côtes. Il laissa donc ses doigts jouer dans la crinière humide de la petite lionne. Lorsqu'il se décida à ouvrir les yeux, il se figea un instant. Ginny avait elle aussi mis à sécher ses vêtements et elle ne portait qu'un soutien-gorge et une culotte bleus marine sans aucune fioritures, dont le tissus, rendu encore plus sombre par l'eau, contrastait avec la blancheur de sa peau de rouquine. Il respira profondément pour dissiper sa gène et espéra intérieurement que la rouquine ne regarde pas du côté de son boxer, dont la forme trahissait son émotion.

Il tenta de laisser glisser une main caressante sur l'épaule de Ginny, puis, vu qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il laissa ses doigts poursuivre leur excursion sur son ventre qui ne semblait attendre que cela et qui se contractait sous les caresses, montant au contact de sa main sous prétexte de respiration.

Pendant un certain temps, il reproduisit au millimètre près sur ce ventre offert les tendres arabesques que les doigts légers de la jeune fille dessinaient autour de son nombril à lui, à moins que ce ne soit elle qui copie ses mouvements. Mais à ce moment là, aucun des deux ne se préoccupait de savoir qui de l'œuf ou de la poule précédait l'autre…

Puis, sans doute pour ne pas faire mentir l'adage, qui, comme chacun le sait, affirme que rouquine ne rime pas sans raison avec coquine et mutine, Ginny laissa, par inadvertance bien sûr, sa main glisser sur la bosse qui transformait le boxer du survivant en chapiteau.


End file.
